


The Lost Night

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	The Lost Night

**Title:** The Lost Night  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom/Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Angel the Series – Angel/Cordelia  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humour  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Words:** 327  
 **Challenge/Prompt:** Challenge 12 @ [](http://fictionland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fictionland.livejournal.com/)**fictionland** \- 10 Minutes: write for ten minutes uninterrupted and post what you've written!!  
 **Warnings:**

* * *

“Explain to me how this happened Buddy boy, and I expect you to make it succinct!” Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Angel blinked hazily in Cordelia's direction. Yawning, he stretched his hands over his head, groaning in appreciation at the cracking sound his bones made. Smacking his lips, he turned to look at Cordelia and finally registered that he was in bed. With Cordelia. Naked.

And she wasn't happy.

Leaping from the bed, Angel skittered over to the corner of the room, only registering his complete lack of clothing as Cordelia's eyes drifted down his body. By the time he caught her staring, she had obviously been looking at his ass because now her eyes were quite clearly caught by his rapidly hardening dick. He snatched a cushion up from the chair to place in front of his groin and hide his unrelenting erection as he looked over at Cordelia. Who, apart from leering like a frat boy at a Victoria Secrets backstage dressing area, seemed to have forgotten the question she had originally asked which had woken him up.

“Er, Cordy??? My eyes are up here!”

“Huh?! I mean, I know that!!! But it's been a long time – too much evil, not enough naughty – so I can't be blamed for staring!! And stop changing the subject – just how the hell did you get me into bed?!”

“HEY!! You're assuming it was me! How do we know _you_ didn't do some seducing?!”

“Because I have better taste than to come onto you at a – wait a minute!! Just where were we last night?!”

“I – actually, I don't have a clue. My last memory goes back a couple of days, so it looks like someone did some mojo.”

“Dammit!! I can't believe I _finally_ get to have sex again and it's only because I've been mojo'ed and I can't even remember if it was worth it!!”

“Well I don't mean to brag but - “ 

* * *


End file.
